dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha(Johnathan Lancaster)
History 'Life's Beginning' Alpha was born as a small infant on an alien world called Celestia.Also,the world was inhabited by God-like beings called Celestians.He had two military parents named Marun'tor and Mauri'tor who named him Alph'tor.He was also well known and liked by he people of his race and had a Girlfriend called Mara'tor who he was planning to marry at 18. but was mysteriously killed.He was known as a Power Prodigy which is rare among his kind(which allows the user to gain powers like a Kryptonian and the ability to transform into more powerful beings for combat situations.His race was powerful but they quickly arised criminals so they had to turn there Sun to the color Orange to stop people powerful abillities.He was practicing his powers and abilities for the Celestian Court(teachers and instructors for the rare kinds of their race.He was sixteen years old by the time he was using his abilities.But,his race was suddenly attacked by a fleet of blue-skinned animals.Though,he and the Celestian race were unharmed they were shocked at the surprise attack.Then,an entire race of barbaric blue beings come to try to destory the Celestians.At first the race of blue beings called Najavian's were pushed back and being slaughtered but they found a type of Silver crystal/metal hybrid called Dauntium.When used against a Celestian it could instantly kill or depower them.The Najavian's they created bladed weapons out of Dauntium.Also,they were able to create Bombs and Ammo out of Dauntium.This resulted in the end and destruction of the Celestian race.When the fighting was starting to end,he heard of the leaders of the attack called Vermont and Ramon.He fought through waves of Najavian's and animals.Vermont fought him head-on.He was about to be killed but was saved by the Celestian Council by driving back Vermont but at the cost of their lives.After about a week,his parents transported him into a small vessel that would transport him to Earth.His parents told him not to reveal his secrets to Humanity.He was transported to Earth in a pod before most of Celestia's entire population was being destroyed.He landed on Earth in the hands and care of the humans:Martin and Maria Lancaster.He grows up to know the ways of a Human but has trouble at it as he is being bullied but cannot use his powers and has many uncontrollable strengths due to being under Earth's yellow Sun. 'Teenage Life' At the Age of 13,he was able to develop small superpowers allowing him to lift Cars or small buildings,run up to 100 miles per hour and can use small flight.He was also enrolled in a martial arts class to better further him to maximum potential.He also gained a new rival who thought he and Alpha had a history.When on a school field trip,his bus fell in to a Lake from a 15-story bridge.He uses his Super-Strength and flight to save them.When he gets home, his father scolds him about it telling him not to reveal his powers.He tells him that he did not want his friends to die and said weepingly should he keep pretending to be his son.Martin told him he is his son.Then,on his 15th birthday,Alpha and his family was attacked by Vermont the Dark-monger.He was able to injure Vermont and almost drive him away but was again defeated by a Dauntium blade.Vermont then broke his limbs and then left.His where killed in the resulting battle.This drove Joshua to the point of leaving and going to Gotham as a death wish(as Gotham was a breeding ground for Criminals).He was taken in by the Batman and helped the Dark Knight in many situations withing Gotham.Batman thought the boy had more potential and wanted to use his powers so he had him put in the Original Teen Titans team.He also had a Girlfriend named Karen Star(Power Girl).He had a fun time there as he became the best friend of Cyborg,Robin,Starfire,Raven and Beast Boy,the team's main tactical planner and straigist.He then found another woman named Karen Star(Power Girl).He helped the Titans in many confrontations although he left when he recieved a mysterious signal form the North Pole.The signal came from an ancient Celestian ship that contained history about his family and home planet.He then came back to the Teen Titans and helps defeat Trigon.Vermont comes to destroy Earth again for another time but is met by the Teen Titans.The Titans manage to defeat his first two waves of Animals and Najavian's but are soon defeated.Alpha,now enraged tears through the blue aliens while calling the every Titan on Earth.He manages to confront Vermont personally.After a hard and brief battle,Alpha defeats and interogates Vermont but Vermont was not the real enemy as he was just a powerful slave being used as a decoy.The Army leaves collecting their fallen allies.Alpha goes to the Titan's Tower confused and angry. 'Alpha's/Ramon Confrontation' Vermont explains that he comes from a barbaric race of blue-skinned aliens from the planet Na'javi.The Najavian's have the ability to control any animal and bend it to their will(with the animal turning Blue).He tells Alpha that Ramon appeared and was able to gain control of the Na'javian people with his barbaric and war-like ideals.He then became a conquerer and has alreadly enslaved up to 45 planets and has his own Star System.He also explains his was Ramon's former comrade but left because of Ramon's slave-like and suicuidal passions.But Ramon took him as a slave and forced him to carry out his plans.Ramon then comes to Earth and starts destroying Jump City.The Teen Titans attacked only to be repelled.Ramon and Alpha finally meet and battle.Alpha wins but is weakened due to to being poisoned by the Dauntium-covered animals and Ramon defeats the Teen Titans.All of the Teen Titans hear about this Invasion force and attacks.Ramon's animals is able to repel and defeat 50% of all the heroes but the last 50% manage to destroy most of his animals.Ramon collects the powerof all his defeated animals and attacks.He pummels the last of the heros and goes after Alpha.Alpha now enraged, attacks Ramon more fiercely.Ramon now with no options left attack Alpha head on and uses his Warblade against him.At first,they are even with no side gaining an advantage.But Ramon uses Dauntium:a metal that can power down any Celestian and poison them.He gets a Dauntium Blade and stabs it through Alpha heart.Alpha asks why did he hunt him down,destroy Celestia,attack Earth and betray Vermont.Ramon tells him he once was a Celestian but they banished and killed off his family for genocide against the race.Ramon the sole survivor goes to Na'javi and earns their trust.His genocidal and war-like ideals allows him to remodel and control the planet in his image.He creates his own army,makes his people suffer and enslaves worlds for his own amusement.He attacks Celestia in revenge for his family.Vermont neglects him after Ramon's rule starts causing his familiy to suffer.Ramon then forces him to serve him or he will kill his family.Then after hearing about Alpha:the last Celestian and the sole survivor of the attack,he orders Vermont to kill him.Vermont attacks and kills his family but allows Alpha to survive.When more rumors about Alpha come to him,he kills Vermont's family and forces him to serve him further.Vermont and Ramon come to Earth to kill Alpha but Ramon decides to destroy all of Humanity due to Earth having more advanced technology and being one of the most powerful planets in the universe having some of the most powerful beings in the Universe that could stop him.Ramon,now done with his story twists the Dauntium in his heart killing Alpha.Before,Alpha dies, he gives the rest of his energy to the Teen Titans.Ramon and the rest of his forces start to remodel Jump City. 'Afterlife' When Alpha dies,he goes to a realm called the Celstian Bount where all Celestians go after they die instead of Heaven or Hell.Raven who was given some of Alpha's energy,tells the titans to stall Ramon and she will go after Alpha's Soul.Raven enters the Celestian Bount and finds Alpha.She tells him that Ramon is about to destroy the Earth's Core.Alpha does not want to go back knowing that he only brings destruction.Raven tells him that it is not his fault and that Ramon is just a Genocidal freak.Alpha stills thinks it would do no good and apologizes for the destruction of Earth.He then tries to fit in with the people of the Bount.Raven angily tells him to come and tells him about how Power Girl to persaude him.This snaps him out of his depression and he agrees to come to Earth.He then goes to his body and merges with it.He then comes back to life to fight Ramon. 'Final Confrontation' He yells at Ramon to come out and face him.Ramon comes from Underground and starts fighting Alpha.Ramon gains an advantage due to Alpha's weakened body.He then attacks Alpha with a Dauntium Warsuit but Alpha is able to counter him and weaken him.Ramon then has to use Dauntium Blade to cripple and take out Alpha but he comes back.The Teen Titans stall Ramon while Alpha regains the energy of defeated heroes.The Teen titans are defeated but Alpha using his Celestian powers battles Ramon again.Ramon starts to lose but uses his Dauntium Warsuit and summons the rest of his animal army from Na'javi.He is able to stall enough time to summon his Animal army,Najavian army and a biological Toxin capable of killing every living being on the planet except Najavian's.Alpha grabs the Toxin and throws into Najavi detonating and destroying the Planet(as it went so fast it created a chain reaction).Ramon enraged, forces his all of his army to attack Alpha.He restores every hero's strength allowing the Teen Titans of Earth to defeat Ramon's army.Ramon, enraged attacks Alpha once more.Ramon again gains the upper hand but Alpha who is enraged attacks back 2x harder.The battle goes on for 2 hours before both are drained.Ramon absorbs his dead army's power and defeats most of the heros.He then throws Alpha into the Ocean with Dauntium Gauntlet.Ramon is then attacked by Aqualad,Bumblebee and Bobby who manage to subdue him.Ramon then uses his last move:the ability to grow to immense size at the cost of his life.He defeats Aqualad,Bumblebee and Bobby and fights the Titans.He subdues them and starts transforming the city into a Jungle.Alpha comes back and uses the Sun's energy to restore the Titan's powers.Ramon,enraged attacks Alpha with his Warsuit.Due to the Warsuit being Dauntium,Alpha is weakened and knocked out temporaily.Ramon then defeats the Titans by crushing Cyborg and Starfire,turning Beast boy's head around 360 and stabbing Robin with his own staff.Alpha arrives to attack Ramon but is knocked out by Vermont and is thrown into Orbit.Raven now determined,gains control over her Rage and Brave side becoming a Amazon-like version of herself.Raven then attacks Ramon for hurting her friends.Ramon weakened now goes for Raven and he crushes her head while shocking her making Raven scream in agony.Alpha wakes up and flys at Ramon for almost killing Raven.He flys and kicks at Ramon and almost kills him.Ramon summons Vermont to attack him but Alpha defeats him.He goes but her body is covered with Dauntium.Alpha starts dying and Ramon is about to finish him with a striking blow.With the last of his Energy,Alpha thrusts a Dauntium Blade through Ramon's heart but Alpha realizes that he is not the only one who did.Vermont also thrust a blade through Ramon.Ramon due to previously being a Celestian starts to die from the Dauntium.Ramon rips out Vermont's heart killing him.Vermont before dying tells Alpha to kill Ramon.Alpha finally having enough,and to avenge his people and friends kills Ramon by flying straight through him then smashes him to destroy his body,essense,spirit and existence.With Ramon no more,his army begins to explode and start to vaporize due to being connected with Ramon.Alpha absorbs Ramon's energy and restores all of the Superhero's energy and those who died.The JLA offer to give him a place in the league but he says he will only go if the Teen Titans are there with him.They agree and he spends the rest of the day with the Teen Titans. 'Cyrian the Cosmo-bot' The Titans recieve a distress signal from a factory where a Robot is commanding and forcing workers to make robots.The Titans attack it but are repeled.The robot laughs and starts to walk away.Alpha then blasts it with his Laser vision which makes it scared.It runs in terror and the Titans thank Alpha for the win.Alpha not convinced follows the Robot.The robot reveals that it knew that Alpha followed it and that it's named is Cyrian.When it stops in an alley,it sends out a electrical pulse that hacks in to all machines.The machines attack Alpha but he manages to destroy them.Cyrian escapes the battle severly injured.Alpha goes back to the Titan's Tower to rest.After a few days,Cyrian attacks a Computer/Video game store to drain all the files.He becomes more violent and singles out all Titans until it is Starfire and Alpha.He takes down Starfire but is downed by Alpha.The machine then go to all Computer stores,Computer factorys and facillities and Networks.He then creates an army and upgrades himself.He lauches the Army against the Teen Tians but the army is losing due to Robin calling all Teen Titans.The group quickly gets to Cyrian who activates a self-destruct sequence but Cyborg shuts it down.The army is deactivated and reforged into scrap.Alpha,Cyborg and Beast-boy then play some Video-games and Stankball. 'Marvel/DC Crossover' Alpha is helping the Green Lantern Corps fight off the Sinestro Corps.He helps bring Sinestro into custody and then fights the Anti-Moniter.The Anti-Moniter makes a Anti-matter version of Ramon but Alpha quickly destroys.Then,Alpha uses all of his energy to destroy the Anti-moniter with the latter doing the same.The collosion causes a rift in time to the Marvel Universe.Alpha meets his Marvel counterpart and he helps him destroy the Anti-Moniter.In turn,Alpha helps his Marvel counterpart with defeating Galactus with the Avengers.Though,Access comes and tells them they are destroying the Space-Time contiuumm.They agree and say goodbye to each other and Access returns them to their respective Universes. Powers and Abilities 'Celestian Form(Not-Unlocked)' This is Alpha's base form and the form he was born in.When he was sent to Earth,his powers started to dwindle and detortiate.He was able to keep his powers due to Earth's bright Sun and adaptable Atmosphere.But,he did not get to his full potential after going into the Sky and absorbing the Sun's rays and accepting his powers by letting them roam free he was able to power up.This is his powers before that happened.Also,when Josh gets angry,stressed or powers up he can go into his Unlocked form for a limited time. *Peak Human Strength:His Strength is at Peak Human potential.He can lift 1950 pounds at Maximum Strength and 1000 pounds at lowest.He also has and has been called having the strength of Ten men.He can also knock out even super-powered Humans with only small attacks.He is seen fighting and damaging SuperHuman foes and even Super Soldiers.He is unarguably Earth's most physically powerful Human.He is able to redirect his muscle power into specifc organs to increase ideal combat organs. *Peak Human Durability:His Durability is at Peak Human potential.He is Durable enough that if a person hit him with a Wooden stick or a Metal bar it would break on the very first hit and he would show no sign or pain or discomfort.He can withstand many types of pain and damage to his body up to taking hits from Lady Shiva.He also has a Proto-Adamantium Skeleton so his bones are Invulnerable.He is able to fall off small buildings,get shot mutiple times,withstand beating from Super-human foes and even survive an entire building collapse.His durability also corresponds with his strength as when he is injured his strength is lowered. *Peak Human Agility:His Speed is at Peak human potential.His agility is greater than any Olympic Athlete who ever competed or lived.He can cooridinate his body with Dexierity,Balance,and Flexibility.He can leap 65 yards and leap 50 feet into the air.His reflexes also are on Peak Human level.His reaction time is 35 kph.He can dodge gunfire from all directions from multiple gunners.He can run up to 75 miles a hour at his normal speed.He can outrun cars,climb Skyscrapers with no support,navigate any variety of obstacle courses with ease and grace,catch arrows in mid-air,can catch and even surprise foes with Super Speed and dodge deadly and fast attacks.His Agility and Physical prowess is completely in sync with his Mind and Body allowing him to achieve feats of unmatchable Agility even when asleep,knocked out or is not able to consiously control it. *Peak Human Stamina:His Stamina is on Peak Human potential.His body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue toxins in his muscles granting him exceptional Endurance and Lung capacity that allows him to hold his breath for 5 minutes.He can exert himself for 12 hours before needing rest or showing any signs of fatigue. *Regenerative Healing Factor:He has a SuperHuman Healing Factor.His body also regenerate any damage done to immediatly.He can regenerate damage done to his body on a level that exceeds the Hulk and Wolverine.His healing factor also can regenerate his mind so he can never become insane.Also his body can fight off any thing that can keep him from being Healthy.He is immune to all diseases,infections,disorders and cannot become intoxicated by Drugs,Alcohol or impurites in the air.He is also immune to Hyponis,Mind Control,Telepathic Mind abilities. and Gases that could limit his focus.He also can live forever in his physical prime due to his cells constantly regenerating.He can regenerate anything in his body within a matter of seconds and even Total Cell Destruction.His Healing Factor alloes him to regenarate and adapt to the one's that harmed him absorbing the damage being immune to that type of damage then absorbing the opponent's powers.He can use multiple powers absorbed at once but they vanish in 1 Hour.Every power he absorbs,his other powers get stronger.He is able to absorb an oopponents powers by contact or in proximity(range) of 5 meters.He can also use their powers to amplify his own or theirs that he absorbed. *Peak Human Mental Process:His Mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate at the most efficient and rapid manner possible.He also has a Eidetic memory which means he never forgets anything and has perfect memory.He also has Street Smarts,Book Smarts,and he is one of the worlds greatest scientists and inventors.He is also Multilingual.He is one of Earthest's Greatest minds.His mental prowess is at PeaK Human potential.He also has Psi-Sheilds that can protect his Mind from the Strongest Mental attacks.He is able to use 100% of his Brain capacity but it strains him after some time(mostly after 2 hours). *Bone and Adamantium Claws:His skeleton includes 6 12'inch long retractable Bone Claws,three in each arm,that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his formarms that look exactly like Wolverine claws.Alpha can release these at will,one each arm.The skin between his knuckles tears and bleeds but the blood loss is halted by his Healing Factor.Alpha can unsheathe any of these at once at will,and unlike Wolverine can move his wrists while unsheathe although it makes them come out slower.When unsheathe they are entirely in his wrists.These claws were originally made of Bone and are dense and sharp enough to cut through Wood,Stone and most types of Metal.When he was bonded with Proto-Adamantium they were strong and sharp enough to cut through anything but Captian America's Sheild (but he could still scratch the Sheild).He also has Proto-Adamantium claws in his fingertips that can cut through anyting but Cap's Sheild.He can also take off the Proto-Adamantium coating when he unsheathe his Claws. 'Celestian Form(Full-powered and Unlocked)' This is Alpha's base form and the form he was born in.When he was sent to Earth,his powers started to dwindle and detortiate.He was able to keep his powers due to Earth's bright Sun,Moon and adaptable Atmosphere.But,he did not get to his full potential before going into the Sky and absorbing the Sun's rays and accepting his powers by letting them roam free he was able to power up.This is his powers after that happened.Also,his powers are similiar to that of a Kryptionian. *Celestian Physiology:Alpha's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow,red or blue ''solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in extreme physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura.Alpha's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Alpha's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 60,000 times or so. Solar-power Battery:Technically, this is the main source of Alpha's powers. As a Celestian,Alpha's cells absorb only blue,red and yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Alpha's cells also store Atmo-spheric and Lunar energy energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Superman can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a Super-Blue star that increased his abilities to a much higher degree and gave him additional abilities.His body is able to absorb not only the Sun's solar rays but the ambient Solar energy around him taking the light and heat from an area as well.He is also able to release some Solar energy becoming a living heater although this puts stress on him. Lunar-power Battery:Technically, this is the secondary source of Alpha's powers. As a Celestian,Alpha's cells absorb only yellow,red,blue solar energy and Lunar energy,and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities.Alpha's cells also store Atmo-spheric energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow,red or blue sun or Moon to recharge his powers.Alpha can also absorb Lunar bodies of other class moons such as when he absorbed the lunar energies of the Moon:Titan that increased his abilities to a much higher degree and gave him additional abilities.He is also able to absorb the Lunar energy in the area making it warmer and lit as well. Atmo-spheric Power battery:Technically,this is the third source of Alpha's powers.As a Celestian,Alpha cells can use the Atmo-sphere as a extra power source and in turn can overload or"extracharge" and in turn all his powers and abilities.This power also works under roofed structures,at night and in hostile environments allowing him to retain all his powers but will eventually need Lunar or Solar energy to replenish himself.He is able to drain the environment or Atmo-sphere off any impurities to clean it but strians himself as the impurites are in his body but are eventually destroyed by his White blood cells and regeneration ability. 'Celestian Powers''' *Colossal Superhuman Strength:His full strength is currently unknown.Though,it far surpasses the Multi-Megaton level at the very least point.He is known to be far more powerful than most other Super-heros like Super-Boy,Wonder Girl,Power Girl and others like Superman,Spectre and Wonder Woman.While the exact mangnitude is unknown it is generally accepted that his strength far surpasses the range of 10,000,000 tons.This makes Alpha arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe.He is able to break the limbs of Super-powered opponents,lift structures as heavy as Pyramids without much effort,carry Mountains without it crumbling under it's own mass,dragging Islands and even bench-press Planets for days to even weeks without much strain.He is also able to generate extremely powerful Earthquakes with his hands and feet that are way off the Earthquake scale.He is also able to stop them at will with a touch of his palm.His Combat skills are also more effective due to his enhanced strength and raw muscle power.When using full strength he is able to turn objects and beings alike into dust with his attacks.He is able to toe to toe with the strongest beings in the Universe with only the raw power of his blows.His body and strength can lift and repel any force no matter how heavy,strong or durable.With the sheer force of his strikes he can rip throuugh the space-time contiuumm but only if he uses full-power while nourished by the Sun's energy.He can increase his God-like strength by going into the Sun that is more-powerful than Earth's.He has been typically referred as the One-Man Army.Alpha can inflict distortions of various kinds within the space-time continuum in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very third-dimension that the target is occupying, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously, dodging is intensely difficult.Alpha can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack.The ability allows Alpha to slice through the very space-time continuum and in effect, the very fabrics of reality itself, creating an additional empty space within the area, causing a spatial rift that will cut anything occupying the said area. Since this is a spatial attack that attacks the very third and fourth dimensions themselves, there is no defense against it. Though usually a cutting blade, users can sometimes focus the technique into piercing like bullets or blasts. *Colossal Invulnerability:Alpha's body is almost Invulnerable. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The reason for this is because Alpha possesses a super-dense molecular structure and a supercharged bio electric "aura" that acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a dozen inches from his skin.This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Alpha wearing a Vest showing his bare chest than normal clothes. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands.He has an extremely high-level resistance to any type of pain,injury or attack as evident as when he could simply shrug off an attack from Cyrian who was powerful enough to destroy Jump City with a powerful eye laser.He was durable enough to completely match Trigon's attacks without giving in before finally destroying him.He is even able to survive Dauntium for a far longer time than ordinary Celestians could handle.When he was a Green Lantern,he was durable enough to take a 67% percent Anti-matter blast from the Anti-Monitor in the Anti-matter Universe without much damage.His biggest feat of durability is being able to survive the entire Society of Super-Villians counterattack and being able to survive Imperiex's Big Bang Blast's(which are blast of the primordial energies of the Universe) until he finally had to recharge at the Sun.He is also able to negate the pain brought to him as long as it not to powerful or damaging like powerful blasts,Magic or blows from Super-human force.He can take attacks from Superman,Darkseid or even Imperiex without much damage or effort.Though,he cannot defeat foes with Dauntium as it is sole weakness.He is able to also absorb the damage brought to him but only from Magic,Ballistic or Space attacks.He is one of the toughest characters in the DC Universe.Alpha possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving him protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions.Alpha is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from him.Alpha can push any alterations affecting him onto others, either before (immutability) or after it happens (restoration). It notably applies to any ill effect: physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, magical, power-induced, etc.This works both as perfect defense and perfect retaliation, as Alpha can both shrug any damages and send them back on the target of his choice (living things or inanimate objects).This reflection can also be used as a mean of direct offense, by causing himself damages that will be preemptively transferred to others.He can even transfer a single effect to several targets, stack up damages for more powerful counters, and extend the concept of "ill effect" to negative situations not directly affecting his body or mind (like restrain/imprisonment). *Supernatural Agility:Alpha's agility is very advanced for someone of his age.He is able to go from one motion to another effortlessly,effectively dodge attacks with grace,swing from platforms or objects easily,sprint,run,do backflips and numerous other Gymnastic,athletic and martial feats with little to no effort.He is able to dodge linear attacks like bullets,lasers and controlled explosives with complete physical ease before the attack is even complete or fired.He is able to evade almost all attacks that come his way from this skill like using many Dodge roll maneveurs or Sliding Dash techniques.He also has extremely fast and well-timed reaction time speed allowing him to dodge bullets,lasers and explosives,catch missles in mid-air,dodge and maneveur around complex attacks,catch falling objects,block attacks and instantly rech what others cannot or would take a long time to.He is also able to effortlessly twist and bend his body past it's normal limits although only past the joints and spine.His joints,spine,muscles and tendons are greatly modified to allow him near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position as long as they need or want to without strain.He also can control his joints,limbs,muscles and digits extremely well.He can precisely control his movements and muscles making him unable to be clumsy or fumble.He is able to slip through a network of lasers,reach through dangerous tunnelways,keep perfect balance or juggle effortlessly without triping or wobbling.He can even move his fingers and toes effortlessly with tendon strain no longer being a problem.He is only able to fall when physically uprooted or pushed,though usually he falls on his feet.He can also land and balance on the most unstable of surfaces such as a moving vehicle,a collasping building or an Earth-quake.He can fire a gun,throw a knife or fight at seemingly impossible angles and positions.He can even use one hand for things that would require both hands to accomplish.He possess Athletic training far beyond the most accomplished athletes.Alpha has a extremely well-developed sense of balance and is able to balance on any object no matter how small or narrow.He can achieve rocket-like jumps without having to stress about the landing.He can jump extremely incredible distances and have a safe landing.He is also able double jump from a previous jump without any surface to use off of many times in succession.He possess extremely limitless level of running speed and velocity-based power.He is able to run at speeds that even some of the Flashes,Kid Flashes and Impulses cannot grasp or reach and can outrun everything that any opponent can throw at him(except for beings faster or fast as him) but usually lets them hit him so he can test his durability.He is able to run faster than Super-Sonic,Light and even beyond light.He is able to run at extremely fast velocities and can surpass,match,exceed and percieve light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past Time and Space,Blackholes and any Dimensions.He is able to run fast enough that he is able to vibrate through any solid or insolid object or turn invisible while running.He is also able to activate combat while running,sprinting and walking going at full strength.He is even able to run in Space or orbit on a planet without any need of a surface or physical aid.He is so fast that he is able to transcend through Time being able to go forward or backwards in time.His Metabolism is also very fast so he does never gain weight.He is also fast enough that he gains Kinetic-energy/Move-ment sheild so he is completely Invulnerable to any type of attack,injury,force,blast or power that comes his way in that mode and become unstoppable while moving while generating massive amounts of momentum at the same time.Not only can he not be stopped by external forces(as he can only stop by himself and himself only) but can pulverize,destroy and run-over anything in his path.He is one of the fastest beings in the Universe only surpassed by Flash(Barry Allen),Flash(Wally West),Flashman(Barren Westen),Flashman Prime(Barren Westen),Nitro,Zoom Master,Flashboy(Barry Westen II) and Flashboy Prime(Barry Westen II). *Incredible Enhanced Endurance:He is capable of operating on a low power setting allowing him to operate for a extended if not unlimited amount of time.Alpha has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically,all incarnations of the character have unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process.Alpha like other Celestians do not get tired and do not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Planetary energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration.Alpha can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone.He has held his own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone.He doesn't tire out, as his body produces no lactic acids in his muscles.It is generally accepted that Alpha can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring.Alpha possesses strength and stamina that allows him to swim up to 400,000,000 mph for at least a 15 sec period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation.Alpha can maintain continuous movement and can exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. With that said, Alpha can take part in superpowered battle sequences for months on end. He fought Superman through Metropolis for days of physical combat until even the Man of Steel was broken.He possesses inexhaustible stamina and in most interpretations cannot tire.Alpha's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing.Alpha can actually function at peak efficiency for unlimited amount of time.Alpha's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in his other powers. His storage capacity is sufficient to let him function at full capacity for up to an indefinite amount of timedepending on his physical condition and state of rest without the Sun. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) he replenishes energy at a constant rate.Celestians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities.They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time.He is also invulnerable or resistant to any type of heat or cold,pain,injury or attack,radiation of any sort,hunger and starvation and water,air and sleep. *Supernatural Senses:He is able to have all senses enhanced to universal scale able to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe and beyond.One of these is the power to hear everything no matter how the conditions are or far the signal or source of noise is.Alpha is not just limited to just the average range of a user that has enhanced hearing.Alpha can hear everything that goes on in the world, or even the entire galaxy, or maybe the entire universe.Alpha can use this power to do more as he can do more than just hear everything that goes on,but can to a greater extent can even hear the thoughts of anyone and everyone (not to be confused with Telepathy).Alpha can even hear voices of the dead giving the user the ability of Communing.Alpha can bypass time itself and can hear the future.His hearing also has the power to detect lies from any being as he can detect changes in the heartbeat.Alpha can sense the presence of lies from a person. Can’t distinguish truth as if by mind-reading,Alpha is simply aware of truth.The next is his Cosmic Awareness which allows him to be aware of and sense anything in the entire Universe also what effects it.Alpha is aware of anything that affects the user on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about him.He can detect potential illness like any type of Cancer,can detect small tp extreme threats in the entire Universe,percieve changes that affect him throughout the Universe and can find anyone regardless of where or when they happen to be even from some of the most reclusive beings in existence.He is able to see the entire Universe from his eyes.He also can see certain beings or Gods from his line of sight like Angels,Gods or even deities.With this he is even able to see other planes of existence.He can use his sight to see others go into the Astral plane(Astral Projection) and can see the creatures inhabiting the environment around him that others cannot.He also has an enhanced line of sight able to precisely hit an opponent weak spot. *Immortality:He is able to never truely die under normal circimstances.Alpha can never die, although he still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in him becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but his body will never rot, age or grow old.His soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed; in short,he cannot die a second time.He can also survive any form of decapitation as he regenerates a new one but it takes time(up to 12 secs at worst).Also he is banned from Heaven and Hell as Celestians go to a Dream World instead of dying basically they can't die but go into a unconcious state forever and live what they wanted to live unless brought to by powerful Magic.He is also almost completely immortal due to his near-invulnerablty.He is also almost completely immortal due to not needing Oxygen or Air.He possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries his body suffers immediately heal, even if the his body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if he is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level,he will still return to life.Also,he has God-like regeneration speed and is immune to all diseases and toxins. *Flight:He has the ability to defy Gravity and float at Super-Sonic speeds.He is able to fly at speeds that can go Hyper-sonic or even the speed of light.Under one Earth gravity Alpha is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Alpha can fly at speeds many times faster than light.Alpha can fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference.Alpha is capable of unassisted flight through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis. His aerial maneuverability is as developed as aerial combatants such as Hawkman or the Black Condor, but he is still a relatively capable aerial combatant as well.Alpha is capable of flying at speeds of greater than escape velocity.He has been clocked at Mach 5 (hyper-sonic) traveling in sustained flight and can go much faster if need be.Celestian muscle tissue when super-charged with solar-energy, can generate a powerful gravitational field. These fields in combination with Alpha's personal bioelectric field give him the ability to negate gravity, allowing him to fly. When in flight, he's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over him. He becomes his own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body he's on, or any object.By telekinetically controlling his motion, Alpha under his own power is capable of Mach speeds in atmosphere and near light speed while in space. He can fly to the moon in seconds, but faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. *Laser Vision:He has the ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Alpha to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Alpha,down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes).He was able to defeat Doomsday alone with his Laser Vision.He is also able to discharge beams of solidfied energy.Alpha can release beams of pure solidified energy that causes concussive damage, with effects ranging from slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering and up to total annihilation of the target.Alpha may even learns to control the movements of their beams such as making often them go in straight lines, curve, twist, turn, bend, as well as follow and lock onto targets to really long-range with proficient accuracy and marksmanship. :